<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beary Sweet by Welsh_Woman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306544">Beary Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman'>Welsh_Woman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February (Mostly) Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale is a Softie, Gen, Gift Giving, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'stuffed animal'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February (Mostly) Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beary Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles looks at the animal in his hands and tries not to laugh out loud.</p><p>The stitching is brand new, almost shining in the sun, the body is splayed with its arms out for a hug, and the expression on the fox’s face is an over-exaggerated expression of glee, just big enough to fit in his hand.</p><p>It’s also very, <em>very <strong>pink</strong></em>.</p><p>Almost the exact shade of Derek’s cheeks as Stiles continues to just <em>grin</em> at him.</p><p>“It’s the only one that they had.”</p><p>“‘They’?”</p><p>“The store.”</p><p>“And where exactly did you <em>go</em>, Sourwolf? That cutesy little corner store that only seems to be opened this time of year?”</p><p>He gets nothing as an answer, except Derek dropping his head and avoiding Stiles’ gaze, which in turns causes it to soften when Stiles realizes that Derek went to the couples store... <em>for him</em>.</p><p>"Awwww, Sourwolf! You <em>do</em> care!!"</p><p>Derek immediately begins going on about how Scott practically forced his hand, whining about how Stiles gets about February, but Stiles tells him that he sees through his ploys.</p><p>(Derek still has a hard time with things like this, <em>especially</em> if Stiles says something about it. The teasing helps.)</p><p>(It also helps Stiles feel better about the bright red wolf sitting under his bed.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>